Ki'ami Relluvethel Af-Meleikki
Half Snow Elven Ghost Ranger/Spirit Hunter Born: 193 BCE Died: ? Birthplace: Meleikki Village, Monoren Allegiance: The Syndicate Born Kitsunoami Dai Relluvethel, son to a powerful Snow Elf Witch and a travelling Human Bard, Ki'ami was born into the Meleikki tribe of snow elves, who hunt the great Wholly Bison in the expansive grassy plains and tundra in the north of Hrothgar by horseback. The Meleikki are know for their extensive esoteric knowledge of magic and the occult, and under the tutelage of his mother and a powerful shaman, Ki quickly became knowledgeable and strong with the magics of the Meleikki. When Ki'ami was just a boy, his mother received a vision, and saw that one day Ki'ami would rule the Meilikki, and unite the Snow Elven tribes, and become the Fylkir, King of the Snow Elves. Impressing the village elders at every turn, there was no doubt among anyone in the village that one day Ki would be a great warrior, and leader of elves and men. Ki was an exceptional hunter and warrior in his tribe, and was well know for his formidable marksmanship and swordplay. He moved forward to be accepted into the Spirit Walkers, the order of elite warrior-mystics of the Meleikki. His prestige led Ki to become engaged to the daughter of the High Chief, becoming heir-apparent of the Meleikki. This harmony was short lived, however. A gang of Legion slavers raided a Meleikki camp where Ki was currently staying, taking him and his fiance as prisoner and killing many of his tribesmen. After being sold to a wealthy noble as a gladiator to take part in the great games, he orchestrated an escape, saving a Narkonian warrior and killing a Legion nobleman in the process. The Narkonian, Irsu, owed his life and freedom to Ki, and vowed to follow him and protect him till his death, and had become one of Ki's closest companions in his adventures. On the run, with danger lurking everywhere, Ki'ami fled the Arkyan Empire. He stowed away on a ship bound for the island of Azyrq, in Valsoar, taking refuge an ancient temple of Shadi, where the disciples took him in, hid him, and cared for him. Here, Ki went into deep meditation, using techniques and trances learned from his tribes people to enter the spirit world. It was here that Kitsunoami entered into communion with the nine tailed fox spirit Ræv, a fire spirit with considerable arcane and psychic power. Ræv's spirit becoming imbued with his own gave Ki magical abilities that where otherwise far out of his reach for an elf that age, however, it would be several more years before Ki'ami would be able to conjure Ræv into a corporeal form. Ki spent this time of his life working on his capabilities as a warrior and mystic, honing his arcane mastery and archery abilities, driven by thirst for revenge against the Legion for taking his life away. Before too long though, Ki became restless, and now that the whole affair had seemed to blow over, he headed out into the world again after two and a half years of hiding. With his lover missing or worse, and most of his friends and family dead, Ki and Irsu found employment as swords for hire, drifting from place to place around the united continent. They always had to make sure to keep out of the Legion's way, who had put a price on his head as an escaped slave and murderer, making for more than one close call with Legion bounty hunters. It was a chance happening that introduced Kitsunoami Dai Relluvethel to Kaython Anderton and the Syndicate. While in Larador, Argen Guard, looking for work, there was a Legion raid on the city. Ki and Irsu found themselves trapped in a bar with members of the Syndicate and a Legion raiding party, and after the ensuing bloodbath, he was offered a place in the organization. Seeing this as a chance to rebuild his life, and to take vengeance against the Legion, Ki accepted. During the Syndicate's conflict with the Phantom Mask, Irsu was killed by a surprise attack on HQ, and though he was forced to retreat, Ki swore to avenge his friend and brother. Later on, the Phantom Mask would be destroyed by the Syndicate, and Ki personally saw to the Boss's death. After the defeat of invading legion forces in Argen Guard by Kaython, Ki, and the Syndicate, and the death of King Anderton X, Ki'ami fought with Kaython against his brother, helping Kaython to secure his place as king of Argen-Guard and Patheleon. With the Syndicate consolidating power in the northwest of Navania, they were now in a position to deal a serious blow to the Arkyan Empire and the Legion. Ki'ami turned his eyes to his homeland of Monoren, where his kinsfolk where under constant attack from Legion forces. He committed to returning to the Meilikki, to lead his people out of struggle and to strike back at the Legion. Category:People Category:Player Characters